The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant botanically known as Calibrachoa x hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcabivor’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during March 2016. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Calibrachoa cultivars with attractive flower coloration, and a moderately vigorous, mounded-trailing growth habit.
The new Calibrachoa cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the proprietary Calibrachoa x hybrida breeding selection coded 13631-1, not patented, characterized by its medium yellow-colored flowers having a mottled red overlay that becomes less pronounced with age, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Calibrachoa x hybrida breeding selection coded 13862-1, not patented, characterized by its medium yellow-colored flowers having a mottled orange overlay that becomes less pronounced with age, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2016 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2016 in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.